


A galaxy of ice and fire

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, space sci-fi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A space sci-fi take on Westeros as a interplanetary space system. Daenerys Targaryen wishes to conquer and reclaim the star system of Westeors. Her first plan is to rescue Sansa Stark to ally the Northern planet to herself, but a chance meeting causes her mission to go astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A galaxy of ice and fire

In most places in the galaxy a masquerade was a great excuse to hide your identity for the night. To don a mask and be  _free_  of the social restrictions that might come with who you were, who everyone expected you to be. 

Not in King’s Landing, though. No, in King’s Landing a masquerade was a fantastic chance to show off your wealth, and status, and family name. 

Margaery Tyrell dressed in green silk, the train of her dress carpeted in live yellow roses. Her brother dressed in kingsguard white, though his cloak was made of nothing but those same yellow roses. The king was wearing antlers in his crown, massive things wrought of gold, and looked light as air. Everywhere she turned there were fishes, foxes, falcons, flayed men, friends and foes. 

Daenerys wasn’t dressed as a dragon. The keep didn’t need to know the last Targaryen was in the room. Instead she dressed as a member of the kingsguard. A light white armor, a white cloak and her very real weapons. Which she would need for the mission ahead of her. 

They called her the breaker of shackles. She had freed entire planet systems from the burden of oppression and slavery. She had cast off her own shackles, she had liberated millions, they called her the mother of dragons, the breaker of shackles, the last Targaryen, and the rightful queen of the Seven-Planetary Kingdom - Westeros. 

Tonight she was on a rescue mission. Pull one Sansa Starl from the clutches of the Lannisters. Once she was free she would be a rallying point for the North, possibly even with the Riverlands and the Vale following suit. In one fell swoop Daenerys could have three planets as her allies, all she had to do was grab one girl. 

She wasn’t hard to find even though she wasn’t dressed as a wolf. (Dany would hazard a guess the Lannisters would find that treasonous, for her to pay homage to her rebel brother and traitor father.) Instead she dressed like a bird. A dove perhaps, with the way the feathers were all a soft downy white.  _We’re both playing a role tonight aren’t we?_  

Dany turned away each glass of wine that came her way as she tried to pick out members of the kingsguard. They would be her biggest challenge if she should try to grab Sansa. The Lannister guards, the gold cloaks - they would be nothing - it was the Kingsguard she would have to worry about. Traditionally it held the best fighters in the galaxy, though according to Ser Barristan she would only have to worry about two. Loras Tyrell, who was currently dancing with his sister. And Jaime Lannister, who was no where to be found. 

_Shouldn’t he be dressed to match his sister?_  The Queen was easy enough to spot, dressed dramatically in red and gold, with a lion’s mane circling her shoulders. But shouldn’t her twin be dressed to match?

“You know I keep trying to figure out what sigil you’re supposed to be, and I can’t for the life of me figure out what it is.” 

Daenerys turned, looking into a pair of bright green eyes wearing armor not unsimilar to her own. The only glaring difference was the gold right hand. 

“I’m not dressed as my sigil, I’m dressed as Ser Aemon Targaryen - the dragon knight.”  She said. 

“Wasn’t he a man?”

“Isn’t that the point of a costume?” 

The man laughed, “Well it is an extraordinary replica of Kingsguard armor I will say, and you have the silver hair and violet eyes. Why if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were an actual Targaryen.” The grin on his lips was far too knowing for Daenerys’ taste. 

“I should hope so, I paid an outrageous amount of money to look like an actual Targaryen.” she said, the glib lie rolled so off of her tongue with a practiced sort of ease. She looked at him, from the emerald eyes hiding behind his mask, eyes wandering down until they took in his golden hand. “And who are you dressed as.” 

“Myself.” he replied with a grin. “I find I wear too many masks as it is, refreshing to just be myself for once.” 

“And you are…?”

“Jaime Lannister.” 

_Damn._  One of the best fighters in the galaxy, and he had stayed close enough to her father to recognize a real Targaryen when he saw one. 

“And you are …. Daenerys Targaryen if I’m not mistaken.” he said. Reaching over he gripped her by the upper arm and steered her away from the ballroom. “How dumb are you?” he hissed, “To think you can waltz into the Red Keep and what?  _What was going through your empty little naive head to think that you wouldn’t be captured and killed_.” He sounded more angry for her safety than angry about any plans the last Targayren could have in the Red Keep. 

“If you were planning on capturing and killing me, why are you taking me away from the Queen and not towards her?”  _Why do you care?_  

“You’re young, live your life playing at liberator and Queen over in the Slaver’s system. Death is all that you possibly can find here.” He said, his voice low and serious as his fingers - the ones made of flesh - dug into the sleeve of the armor she was wearing. 

"You’re wrong." Daenerys said, she tossed her head boldly, violet eyes meeting his bright green ones. 

"No, I’m not, you -" the end of his sentence was lost after she drove her knee into his groin, her hand slapping a small magnetic disk onto his golden hand.He hadn’t been expecting the impact and went down, which would give her a window of seconds to either get away or disarm him. She hit a button, and the magnetic disk lit up, and then shut down his golden hand.

"You don’t fight fair." He snarled, fingers already attempting to pull free the device she had used to shut down his artificial limb. 

"I’m half your size, and you’re the best fighter in the galaxy." She reminded him, "of course I’m not going to fight fair."

"I wasn’t going to arrest you! I was trying to help you."

"Oh, no, you have it backwards.  _I’m_  taking  _you_  prisoner.” She said. A smirk touched his lips but before he could yell for help she pulled out her gun, and hit him with a stun blast. His body went limp, slumping over in a heap of white armor. 

_Now I just have to figure out how to get you on my ship_. She stepped over to him, crouching down to his level. Her fingers brushed into his blonde hair, before trailing against the stubble on his jaw.  _Oh you are unfortunately handsome_ , she thought before she snapped to her senses. She needed to get him out of the hall and fast before someone found them. 


End file.
